Pledge of Adoration: Darnassus
} |arg= } |mode= } |icon=INV_ValentinesBoxOfChocolates02 |name=Pledge of Adoration: Darnassus |quality=common |itemid=22155 |ilvl=1 |duration=7 days |open=1 }} A Pledge of Adoration: Darnassus is a container item obtained from (guard) NPCs in Darnassus during the Love is in the Air seasonal event. Source You get Pledges of Adoration: Darnassus from Darnassus Sentinel NPCs in Darnassus in exchange for . Contains The Pledge of Adoration: Darnassus contains both a pledge gift and an adoration gift. Pledge gift Opening the Pledge of Adoration: Darnassus by right clicking it creates either a or a pledge gift. The odds of getting either pledge item appear to be about even, but in the short run you are likely to get a stack of one while trying for the other. You must have room in your inventory, an open slot in your inventory or a stack of less than 20 of the item you get, in order to create the item. Notes Your ability to farm the adoration gifts is limited to once per hour (per character). These are generally viewed as the more desirable part of the gift. Since all adoration gifts are from the same random selection, it does not matter which city's Pledge of Adoration or Gift of Adoration you get for the adoration gift; only for the pledge gift portion. If you are not building the pledge gift collections and only farming the adoration gifts, you can camp in one city to talk to an NPC once per hour. In that case, it would be advisable to pick a city with a lot of Love is in the Air activity so that you can get the Heartbroken debuff removed if you need it to be. Your goal for the pledge items, if you are collecting them, are stacks of five. You don't want to collect to many of one kind; they are used in equal numbers when you combine the different types. The pledge gift from an occasional Pledge or Gift of Adoration is a minor factor in your collecting, but can be fit into your planning. The guard NPCs are more common and easier to locate than the non-guard NPCs. On the other hand, you have two kinds of guard NPC pledge gift to farm, and you will sometimes get many of one and few of the other one you need. The non-guard NPCs of all cites are of both genders. That is not true for the guards of some of the cities, and Darnassus in particular has only female Sentinels. This means that if you are farming both, you will need to be wearing cologne, but you will in theory have less competition for the male non-guard NPCs if you wear perfume. All of the Darnassus Sentinel are Night elves. For the Love is in the Air gift items given by non-guard NPCs, the race of the NPC, not the location, determines which city's "gift of" pledge item you get. Since all of a city's guard NPCs are the same race, the distinction does not come into play for the "pledge of" pledge items. External links